1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high friction, non-slip, flexible and heat resistant plastic net which can be used in various applications, for example, as a truck bed liner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of products are known for use as truck bed liners. These products are typically solid plastic shells that fit inside the cavity of a truck bed and solid rubber mats that lay in the bottom of a truck bed. These products suffer from the disadvantages that they are relatively expensive, relatively heavy weight and do not allow water to drain away and evaporate with no moisture collection under the solid plastic shell or solid rubber mat.
The solid plastic shells and solid plastic mats are typically formed from high density polyethylene or the like. High density polyethylene and similar plastics have a relatively low coefficient of friction. This may create problems if cargo slides too freely across the top surfaces of the liners during transportation.
Truck bed liners are typically rigid products having a relatively high flex modulus. Due to the nature of the terrain over which trucks frequently travel, these truck bed liners may crack if the plastic used for the liner is too rigid.
Although many plastics have been proposed for use in truck bed liners, many of these plastics do not have good heat resistance at relatively high temperatures. Heat resistance at relatively high temperatures is an important characteristic for a truck bed liner, especially in many hot, arid regions.
It is known to form nets for various applications from a variety of plastics. For example, high density polyethylene nets are known. However, these nets not only have a relatively low coefficient of friction, but also frequently will not lay down flat for use as a truck bed liner mat.